Japan's Love Story
by popika5554
Summary: japan highers a cleaning service to clean his outdoor bath and he is suprised at who comes to clean it.


Japan stared out of his window. Looking out upon Mt. Fuji. Today the cleaners would come to take care of his outdoor bath. He could have done it himself, however, he was not feeling up to it. He had been feeling rather bored lately. Nothing of interest had happened recently.

Japan jumped when he herd the doorbell. Slowly he stood up and opened the door. Standing outside were two people. The 1st was a tall fat man with a beard the 2nd person was a stunning young girl with dark raven hair, and stunning emerald eyes. When Japan saw her, his breath caught. The fat man looked up at Japan. "we're here to clean the outdoor bath," he said.

"Very well," replied Japan. "Please follow me." Japan lead them down the hall, and outside into the bath. Japan had already let out the water, so there was nothing but rock and muck exposed. "Here we are," said Japan. Japan walked out leaving the two workers out there to do their business. Japan then walked into his bedroom. He sat down and started to think. He thought it was strange to see a girl cleaning lowly outdoor baths. Epically one that pretty. Japan shook himself for thinking such thoughts, but he could not stop thinking about her. Her raven hair, her emerald eyes, and her genital curves. Japan stood up and went to see the progress on the bath. Japan stood at the door outside and listened. "HURRY UP!" said a gruff voice. Japan assumed it was the man. He peeked outside, and saw the man sitting on the cleaning pale. "I'm going as fast as I can," said a soft yet strong voice. It was the girl. She was cleaning the entire bath by herself. Japan was shocked to see this. That fat lazy man sitting on his butt while she did all the work.

"Well Miss Sylvia, if you want to find a better job, you're welcome to go find another one. Sylvia glared at her manager. This was her first day, and she had no experience cleaning baths before. "Who do think you're glaring at?" asked the manager. "You, ya fat tub of lard. Hurry up and get off your ass and help me get this done so I can go home!" At least, that is what she wanted to say, but she just said "nothing sir" and got right back to work. Japan watched the man get up and walk out the back gate. "I'll be back," he said. "I want to go see my girlfriend. Be done by the time I get back."

"Yes sir," she replied. Sylvia muttered under breath after he left. "That fat lazy jerk. I bet he doesn't even have a girlfriend. His just using that as an excuse to go get a cheese burger."

"You're probably right," said Japan stepping out from behind the door. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, please excuse me."

"It's alright," replied Japan smiling. "I would hate for you to all of the work by your self. Please allow me to help you."

"Oh no!" said Sylvia. "I could never let you do that. You're the customer, you hired us... well me, to do the cleaning. I could never let you help me." Japan just smiled, as he picked up a brush and started scrubbing the outside of the bath.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Why I'm helping you," Japan replied.

"But..."

"No more buts, I'm helping you and that is final." Japan helped Sylvia clean the tub, and within the next hour they were finished. "Thank you for helping me," said Sylvia.

"It's not a problem"

Just then the overweight manager came back with a sandwich in hand. "Whats going on here?"

"I'm helping Miss. Sylvia here clean the tub that you were supposed to clean Mr. Manager." The manager just stood there oblivious of what to say. Japan turned to Sylvia and handed her the bath cleaning money. "Oh no!" she said. "I can't take this after you helped me clean!"

"I insist!" said Japan smiling. "Please feel free to come back and visit though. It does get rather lonely here sometimes." Sylvia blushed but agreed to meet him for dinner at his house tomorrow night.

Later back at the office, Sylvia's manager yelled at her for being incompetent and for begging for a customers help. Fed up with all this, she quit, and stormed out of the building. This was the 4th job in which she had either quit or was fired, either because of her temper or tendency to tell the truth. For some reason her employers didn't like her telling the truth. Like when she had told her last bosses wife that he was cheating on her with the secretary. His wife didn't believe her until she had gathered some photographic evidence. That was another thing, Sylvia loved taking pictures. She took her camera everywhere. Most of he time people didn't even realize she was taking the picture. She had even taken a picture of the man she had met earlier today. Sylvia had immediately thought he was cute, but she never imagined he would ask her to have dinner with him at his house the next day! Sylvia stared at the picture of the man. She hadn't even thought to ask his name. But then she remembered seeing it on the file. His name was Japan, and he was a country. Of course he was a country... she thought. Sylvia thought that he was way out of her league.

Sylvia headed back to her small apartment on the river and had dinner. She sighed. She would have to look for another job in the morning. She started to flip through the wanted adds in the newspaper. None of the jobs appealed to her however. She went to bed that night disappointed.

Time Skip of Epicness!

Sylvia headed for the large, traditional style, Japanese house on the hill. It was quite lovely. She hadn't gotten a chance to admire it the last time she was here. She was dressed in a traditional kimono, with a cherry blossom pattern and blue background. You had guessed that he was a man of tradition since he was, in-fact a country! Sylvia slowly approached the house and knocked on the door.

Ahhh! Right on time! Thought japan as he went to get the door. Japan opened the door and was surprised at what he saw.


End file.
